highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Apprehensive/Healing Guide
HERBS '''| ILLNESSES | INJURIES | OTHERS '''HEALING GUIDE (HERBS) Welcome to a pretty basic healing guide! This will help you learn the A to Z's of herbs, broken bones, illnesses, and other things! This guide is not yet complete, but stick around! --- HERBS Alder Bark *Sometimes sticky wood with dark brown wood. The younger bark is greenish and is not recommended for use. *Alder trees are often found growing in swampy areas and rivers, meaning this is a common tree in RiverClan territory. *This herb helps treat toothaches or cavities, extremely useful for teething kittens. In order for it to work, you have to chew on it, but it is recommended that you do not swallow it, for the sake of the digestive system. Bindweed *Bindweed has light blue petals and a yellow, pollen filled center. These commonly bloom in the spring, it is hard to find them in colder seasons. *They typically grow anywhere there is a good amount of sunlight, requiring a lot to grow properly and healthily. Bindweed flowers grow in bundles. *These are not to be eaten, the effects are unknown. Bindweed is used to bind sticks together, normally this is practiced on broken limbs. Blackberries & Blackberry Leaves *The plant carries a sharp, sweet scent, often attracting insects and hummingbirds in the Spring. These plants grow anywhere, being quite handy. *Blackberries have a sour juice that can be the color of blood, good for a little prank or two. *The berries have no effect on a domestic feline, often being a small little treat to kittens for their sweet and sour taste. *Leaves are chewed into a pulp and applied to a bee sting to relieve pain. This plant is hardly ever used on cats older than seven moons, expected to be used to being stung by insects by then. Borage *This herb is easily identified by is dazzling indigo shade and star-like petal shape. The smell is lemony, a little sour. *Borage has multiple uses. It can increase the amount of milk produced by a queen, help tightness in the thoracic area, fevers and bellyaches. *This herb is easily found in RiverClan and ThunderClan territories, near sunlight and rivers. In all uses of the herb, it is eaten. Catchweed *Tall-stemmed thistle with a sharp smell and dark leaves, it doesn't taste very good. *This herb is found near SkyClans territory, though it can be found other places. *Pulled from the ground, washed off then chewed or mashed into a pulp. *Lessens the pain from bites and infected wounds. Burdock is also good for sores and pawpads. *If too much of this pulp is eaten, it can give the consumer a bellyache. Catchweed ''' *A plant with fuzzy green balls along a long stem, easily identifiable. *It is often found in hedges, common in WindClan and ThunderClan territory because of this. *Catchweed is hard for normal apprentices to master, only ones who are trained in the art of medicine can make it happen. This is because the burrs have to get in the fur and not the skin. *Burrs are put where poultice is, preventing it from coming off '''Catmint *Many cats seemed to be addicted to the smell of the plant. Sometimes cats mistake nettle for Catmint, getting stings from trying to eat it. *Hardly ever found out in the wild, WindClan has a good supply though, often able to get into the backyards of Twoleg homes, though it also grows on their territory. *This seems to be the only treatment for Greencough and Whitecough. *This herb can be dangerous in high dosages, making a cat drowsy or even high looking. *A leafy and delicious-smelling plant. Has gray-green leaves, the stem is hairy and has purple flowers. Is easily killed by frost W.I.P Category:Blog posts